We'll start a fire
by xShiruko
Summary: Takao vivía enamorado de las sorpresas, y Midorima era una extensión de un metro noventa y cinco repleto de ellas.


**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket es de Fujimaki Tadatoshi, no mío.**

* * *

We'll start a fire

.

.

Midorima, cuando se hallaba entre la espada y la pared, la certeza y el bochorno, él mismo y Takao en una situación especial, podía actuar de mil y una maneras dentro de la gama de comportamientos permitidos en su diccionario personal y que, desafortunadamente para él, Takao manejaba muy bien (para curiosidad y extrañeza de algunos). En palabras más simples, Takao sabía leerlo como a un libro abierto. Uno de esos que Takao _sí_ leía porque trataban de temas con los que empatizar era fácil, y no eran lateros. A diferencia de los que Midorima prefería (de física y quizás qué más, nunca se fijó).

Sin meditación ni advertencia previa, Takao sólo conoció a Midorima: dígase sus mañas, gustos, excentricidades, y dicho bien sencillo, era un dolor en el trasero haberlo hecho. Exhaustivo, pocas veces tedioso. Bueno, varias veces sí lo era cuando se le ocurría pasear y arrastrarlo a él consigo al gruñido de «iremos por mi Objeto de la Suerte de hoy». En días de lluvia y un cielo repleto de nubes cubriéndolo, la búsqueda se tornaba infructuosa. Y no importaba el clima, en realidad, porque Midorima no se rendía hasta obtener lo que quería (en este caso, su necesidad duraba un día, o hasta que los encontrara), y Takao le guardaba un respeto santo por eso, no había duda; otro asunto era que fuera tan serio, rayando en la estupidez y terquedad del diablo, sobre cada cosa que era de su interés.

Y porque lo conocía, le era posible intuir el dificultoso proceso de pensar siquiera para después hablar en voz alta, el alboroto que yacía en su cabeza. Sin embargo, la resolución que debió de notar en sus palabras fue nula para los oídos de Takao, siempre expectantes de _algo_ con que fastidiarlo.

Takao escogía sus batallas, y ese momento era uno de los beneficiados: las risotadas se hicieron presentes, repentinas y explosivas. Que Midorima cerrase los párpados e inclinase un poco la cabeza, con un aire elegante, siempre digno, le dijo que de alguna manera esperaba ese tipo de reacción de él. Takao aprovechó aquel pensamiento para seguir carcajeándose un minutito extra.

—Ay, a ver, Shin-chan —detuvo las risas, al fin—. ¿Lo dices en serio?

Midorima compuso su expresión y postura, le miró de nuevo (y sí, _sí_ ; el sonrojo, por más sutil que fuera, en sus mejillas era real. Takao se maravilló y dio gracias a sus ojos privilegiados), cuestionando su actitud a través de su erguida espalda y ojos de acero, aunque avergonzados.

—De hecho, sí —su voz se oyó rasposa, casi indignada por el escaso nivel de credibilidad de Takao. Se ajustó los lentes para reafirmar su respuesta, ocultando las esmeraldas gracias al reflejo de los vidrios.

Takao quiso llenar su rostro de besos.

—Dime, ¿qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? —su curiosidad fue más audaz que su deseo.

—Se debe a que tú has sido increíblemente persistente en cuanto a este tema de… cambiar roles, por lo que estoy dispuesto a-

—¿Estás bromeando? —interrumpió. Su cuerpo vibró con entusiasmo, junto al atisbo de una risa incrédula, todavía; lo demás, fue solo el encanto que las acciones de Midorima sabían despojar de Takao. Si bien no pudo pillarlo desprevenido, y lograr él mismo que accediera, que el rey de Roma se dirigiera a su plebeya persona solito no estaba nada mal.

Takao vivía enamorado de las sorpresas, y Midorima era una extensión de un metro noventa y cinco repleto de ellas.

—Parece que no puedes formular más que preguntas hoy, cabe destacar. —Se excusaba tras su tono cortante; pero el ojo de halcón de Takao era más agudo, su lengua más astuta, su cariño hacia Midorima más grande que sus ganas por echarle en cara cualquiera insignificancia que cruzara su mente.

—Eso parece, ¿no? —concordó y sonrió, aproximando, primero, sus manos a las suyas; las mismas que subieron y arribaron en las muñecas de Midorima y lo atrajeron, rápido y sin ceremonias, hacia sí.

La confianza mutua y su falta de criterio a la hora de referirse al espacio personal de la gente acostumbró a los dos a ese roce ya natural, a la mano tras la nuca, al agarre cuyo único propósito era entrometerse en el abismo de su polera y piel (aunque luego de mucho: _ninguno esperaba menos del otro_ ).

Y vino el beso. Takao sonrió en los labios de la luz, y esta vez, lo caracterizó la seguridad, el coqueteo involuntario, la necesidad de más cercanía, al igual que a Midorima.

—Le estás agarrando el gusto, ¿eh?

Ser ignorado y que no importara un pepino; gran hazaña, Midorima calló exitosamente a Takao, quien complacido con sus maneras bruscas, espontáneas, poco vistas y que enamoraban, le siguió la corriente.

Porque le estaba dando lo que quería, claro.

* * *

 **Notas** : Y bueno, quería publicar algo por el takamido day, y tenía esto a medio terminar, así que aproveché. Hace siglos que no publicaba, y ni siquiera es el fic que tengo en hiatus, pero aquí estamos hablando de la OTP (excusas venidas del infierno).


End file.
